


Levi Dreams of Sleep

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And He deserves all the affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Femdom, Innuendo, Insomnia, MC just loves Levi so much, Multi, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Largely based off the Devilgram story for Levi's UR Levi Dreams of Sleep.Levi has a problem. He keeps playing video games instead of going to sleep at night. It's begun affecting his behavior in class, and he needs to find a solution.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. Part 1: Beelzeburger

Kat pretended Levi was not snoring next to her. She was making a sketch of him in her notebook. She wasn't an artist so the sketch was not great. And it was also kind of embarrassing. So it was something she would hide from literally everyone. 

The other choice was to wake him up. And, well...she didn't want to upset him, by acting like a mom and constantly waking him up and telling him what to do.

"Levi... Hey, Levi." Satan tried to wake his brother up. Levi continued to sleep undaunted so Satan raised his voice. "Levi!"

Levi jumped up and woke up at the loud noise. "G'AH?! What?!"

Kat began to giggle as she shut her notebook so Levi couldn't see the sketch. Levi was so cute sometimes.

"...Ugh. I don't believe you. Were you asleep?" Satan looked embarrassed at his brother's misbehavior.

Levi huffed, "So what if I was? This is break time, after all."

"Napping during breaks is one thing, but you'd better not be sleeping in class," Satan ordered.

"I WASN'T sleeping in class, okay? Isn't that right, Kat?" He turned to Kat, wanting her to back him up.

"..." Kat didn't want to upset him anymore. But she also wasn't gonna lie just to defend him. Or let him know she was watching him sleep. So she just shrugged. "I don't know."

"...So, does that mean that you couldn't care less whether I'm asleep or awake? Hang on, that means you don't even notice me at all! I'm not even a blip on your radar." Leviathan looked like he physically deflated. "Ugh, wow. I just sent myself spiraling into depression." He shut his eyes, and pouted, looking like a hurt puppy.

"That's not true at all! I-" Kat told him immediately, trying to make him feel better. But she was cut off by Satan.

"Try not to make the rest of us look bad, understand?" Satan ordered, before walking away.

"Ugh, Satan..." Levi scowled.

Luke walked over, his little fists clenched. "I don't see how you have a right to complain, considering you really were sleeping in class." He huffed at Levi.

"And I have to say, Levi, you were out cold. It was impressive!" Simeon said, in his usual tone of condescending bemusement. "I mean, you didn't even wake up when the teacher threw that piece of chalk at you! That was amazing."

"Um...Simeon, maybe that's not something you should be complimenting him on?" Luke just sounded exhausted with his mentor.

"I can't help it. I'm tired, okay?" Levi pouted.

Kat couldn't help but coddle Levi, he was such a sweet boy. He didn't mean to do anything wrong. And he wasn't hurting anyone. "There's not much you can do about that."

Levi brightened up immediately, "Exactly! That's what I'm saying."

"You shouldn't be so easy on him, Kat." Luke frowned disapprovingly at her, "You're only making him worse."

Kat pouted at Luke. She couldn't help herself. Gemma was so much better at this whole tough love thing than she was.

"Since this is you we're talking about, Levi, I'm guessing you must be staying up late gaming?" Simeon asked.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'd say I stay up **late**. More line until dawn?" Levi replied.

" **Levi!** I told you 3 AM was as late as you can stay up on a school night." Kat immediately said, hands on her hips, sounding like a disapproving mother.

"Gemma stays up until 4:30!" Levi huffed.

"Well, you are not _**Gemma,**_ now are you?" Kat frowned at him.

"Kat is right, Levi." Simeon sighed.

"I know that, okay?" Levi looked down, like a chastised child.

"If only you had a reason to go to bed. Something that would compel you to go to sleep. Something stronger than your urge to play games." Simeon told Leviathan, helpfully.

Luke realized the next class was about to sleep and dragged Simeon back to their seats.

"Hmm." Levi considered Simeon's idea. " **Something that would compel me to go to sleep... something stronger than my urge to play games..**."


	2. Part 2: Angeluke

[Levi]: Kat  
[Levi]: You're still awake, right?  
[Levi]: Heeeey! Kat!

[Kat]: Too late, Dude. I'm already asleep.

[Levi]: Uh, obviously you're not.  
[Levi]: Enough with the lame jokes, OK?  
[Levi]: I need you to come to my room now.

[Kat]: First, I will never stop making terrible jokes.   
[Kat]: You should know this by now.  
[Kat]: Second, you're one to talk about lame jokes.  
[Kat]: Third, Sure. Be there in like 2 minutes~

[Levi]: Pretending you didn't just say that.  
[Levi]: I figured you wouldn't mind.  
[Levi]: I'll be here waiting for you.

Levi was lucky she didn't strip and curl up under her covers already. Who knows what she would've pulled on to make her way into Levi's room. Kat hummed to herself as she put her D.D.D. in her pocket and made her way to Levi's room.

"Ugh, you're **finally** here." Levi always whined about how long it took to come when he summoned her. "It took you long enough!"

Kat rolled her eyes at him. "Did you miss me _that much_ , Leviachan~" She teased.

Levi decided to pretend he didn't hear her. "Do you remember talking to Simeon and Luke earlier today? Simeon was saying I just need to want to go to bed more than I want to game. But as long as I'm here alone in this room at night, I KNOW I'll have to game." Levi sent her one of his sweet smiles, "So I need you to hang out here with me, Kat."

Kat couldn't help but giving him a smile and petting his head affectionately. "Do you wanna read some manga?"

"Ooh, I've actually put together a collection of stuff from genres you'd probably like. I keep them all right here." He said, smiling brightly as he showed her a section of his bookshelf that was blocked off specifically for Manga for her.

Then, realizing when he just said, he turned bright red and immediately told her, "It's not as if I collected them with you in mind or anything. I didn't, like, _PLAN_ this out because I was hoping to show them to you if you ever came over." 

Kat clasped her hands and cooed to him. " _Aww_ , Levi. Aren't you just the **sweetest** thing?"

Levi blushed further and focused on the Manga, trying not to get too flustered by her. He coughed and then gestured to one of the Manga, "Anyway, apparently this one here is going to be made into an anime. I hear they've got some god-tier talent working on it so you just KNOW it's going to be amazing...!"

Kat grinned excitedly at him. "That sounds great, Levi."

"Wait. What am I doing? Now's not the time to be focusing on this!" Levi sounded disappointed in both of them. "I called you here because I was hoping you'd help me come up with a reason to go to bed. So will you help me?"

Kat smiled softly at her boy. "Of course I will! We will come up with _something_ ~" She cooed.


	3. Part 3: Belphie

"...So far all of your ideas have been stuff like "drink something warm." There must be OTHER ways to help me get to sleep!" Levi whined. "If this were a dating sim, it'd be super obvious right now that you've unlocked certain options - things you could do."

Kat cocked her head at Levi. _Is that his way of flirting? Or is he just using that to prove a point?_

Levi sighed deeply, "Why can't real life have hints that pop up in front of you, letting you know what to do?"

Kat couldn't help but tease him, as always. "In that case, what option should I have chosen?"

Levi blushed and covered his face with his hand. "Come on, you must know, right? Like, if this were a dating sim you'd want to..."

Leviathan realized what he was saying and gasped, his hands going down to his sides angrily. His cheeks seemed to be even redder. "Wait a minute, what are you trying to get me to say here?! I-I wasn't implying that I want to get intimate with you! That's not what I meant!"

Kat put her hand to her heart, making herself look as hurt as possible. This probably would genuinely bother her if she didn't understand how he was just being as tsundere and definitely did want that. "Oh, that's just so disappointing. You really know how to tease a girl, don't you?"

Levi coughed and decided to immediately change the subject. "Anyway, uh, we were going to get something warm to drink, right? What should we have?"

"Hot chocolate! Whenever I can't sleep I make myself a mug, with warm milk, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and topped with whipped cream. It tastes delicious and it helps me get to sleep." Kat rambled on happily, allowing Levi to change the subject without more teasing.

"Good choice." He sent her a small smile. "Good choice, I like a nice, sweet drink myself."

Kat and Levi left to make themselves hot chocolate and enjoyed each other's company and the drink. This was nice, those few moments when the two of them could be together and do cutesy domestic stuff.

"...Well, I definitely feel warmer now." Levi told her, pouting. "But it's not like I feel sleepy though?"

Kat arched an eyebrow at Levi, seeing he was leading into something.

"You know what? Maybe I should just play some games or watch anime until I get tired." He decided, giving her one of those bright smiles that usually helped have Kat give in to whatever his whims are.

"Levi." Kat frowned at him, "You know you can't do that. That is the entire reason I'm even here."

"I know that." Levi glared at her, "I know that. I just wanted to see what would happen if I suggested it, okay?"

Kat giggled at Levi's adorable childishness.

"Okay then..." Levi turned red and covered his face with his fist once again. "Want to, you know... get in bed? Like, um, both of us, together?"

"Your bed is a bathtub," Kat told him. "We can sleep on the bean bag." She gestured to it.

A few months ago when she got tired of being uncomfortable during one of their anime marathon's, she bought an oversized "memory foam bean bag" and dragged it to his room, declaring it to be her new seat. She usually just lays around on top of it when they hang out.

"Fine. Do you want to go to bed **on the bean bag**?" Levi conceded, rolling his eyes at her demands.

"Yeah, let's do it." Kat smiled at him.

"Right. Let's do that." Levi replied, giving her one of his bright smiles. "I mean, it's not like we're going to do anything, after all."

Kat pouted at his wording, "But what if I want-"

"I'm putting the blankets and pillows on the bean bag and turning out the lights," Levi interrupted.

Kat looked around his room as the lights went out and his floating Jellyfish lit up like nightlights. She stripped herself of her clothes and got into the bean bag under the sheets. She didn't cuddle him, only because she knew Levi's aversion to touch at times.

About 20 minutes later Levi piped up, "....Kat, you still awake?"

"No." Kat replied, eyes popping open to look at Levi.

Levi grinned at that. "Liar."

Kat stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, if this were a dating sim..." Levi awkwardly started to suggest. "you'd get a list of choices at this point. Like, you could hold hands, or hug, or-"

Kat quickly made her decision, dragging him closer to her so she can press her lips to his in an affectionate kiss.

He pulled away with a shocked gasp. His cheeks turned bright red, "N-N-Next time, WARN me before doing that...!" He ordered her. "If you don't tell me it's coming, then I can't, like, prepare myself mentally, can I?"

Kat giggled and decided to just wait patiently, watching as he tried to will himself to calm down and stop blushing.

"...Okay, I'm ready now." Levi decided, despite the fact that he was still blushing.

"Hm?" Kat asked as if she didn't know what he was trying to suggest.

"I'm mentally prepared this time. So like, um..." He asked hesitantly, "...do you want to... do that one more time?"

"One more time?" Kat asked him, unable to keep from smirking at Levi, at the smug feeling spreading across her chest. "Oh no, I'm gonna do it a few more than just one time." 

Levi almost squeaked as Kat rolled over so she was on top of him, and pressed her lips to his, cupping his face in her hands. Levi whined when she finally pulled away from him, panting for breath. Kat had almost forgotten that Levi didn't need to breathe as much as she did.

Kat began to kiss his neck and tugged at his hoodie, to reveal some of his collarbones so she can kiss and nip a hickey onto his skin that it wouldn't be where anyone else would be able to see it. "Can I take this off?" Kat gestured to his shirt.

Levi turned a bright red, but he did nod and pull away to shrug off his hoodie, and the shirt he wore under his hoodie. Along with taking off and putting his headphones down.

"Take your pants off while you're doing that," Kat ordered him, smirking at his obedience.

"Ugh." Levi pretended to whine as if this wasn't exactly what he wanted. The fact that Kat ordered him to do it allowed him to keep pretending that it isn't exactly what he wants.

When Levi got back to the bed, Kat kissed him softly, once again. "I love you, Levi." She told him, smiling gently at him.

Levi turned bright red and tried to cover his face with his hands. He was always flustered when she spoke to him in such a sweet way. "Why would you do this to me?" He whined.

"Because it's the truth, Silly." She told him, kissing his neck and straddling his waist. "Besides, you're just so cute when you blush." She cooed.

Levi whined about her teasing him, but then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him and refusing to let her move away.

"You're absolutely adorable, Levi." Kat cooed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she began to ride him, keeping total control over his pace. "If you move, I'll stop~"

Levi's whining and complaining about how unfair she was being abruptly stopped the second she began to pet his head and call him a good boy. 

He always melted when she said those words to him, and it was another unfair advantage she used against him. When she came, and he followed her immediately, his arms tightened around her.

"You're just gonna stop?" Levi whined since he was ready to go again.

Kat rolled her eyes playfully. "You're insatiable, aren't you? I suppose you **_have_** been good~" She cooed, before beginning to roll her hips again and start their next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this while a bit loopy on painkillers. Spent my Valentine's day getting my Wisdom Teeth Removed. I'll probably edit this chapter later lol.


	4. Part 4: stn

The next day in class Leviathan was sleeping in their class all over again. In between classes, Luke and Simeon made their way over to him all over again.

"Wow. You really never learn do you?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"Actually Luke, I think what happened earlier was very impressive." Simeon chuckled at the memory, "The teacher threw chalk at him, yet he managed to dodge it somehow. And this **despite** the fact that he was asleep! Not just anyone could do that, don't you think?"

Kat's lip curled up in a grin, trying not to giggle at that. 

"Are you able to see in front of you, even while sleeping, Levi?" Simeon asked, as though he were genuinely curious.

Luke sighed deeply at Simeon, "I keep telling you, Simeon! That isn't the sort of thing you should be complimenting him on!"

"Ugh, quiet down. It's break time, you could at least let me sleep now." Levi whined.

"Play nice, Levi." Kat ordered.

Luke's eyes narrowed at him. "You aren't supposed to sleep at school, to begin with! School isn't for sleeping!" He looked up at Kat, who he respected so much. "Tell him, Kat. Say something to sleepyhead here for me."

Kat considered it for a moment. "Maybe you should go home early today, Sweetie?" Was what she decided to say in the end.

Luke frowned at Kat, "You can't keep coddling him like that. He's got problems, and you're only making them worse." He huffed.

"Oh Luke, you're being so strict." Simeon gently admonished.

"Strict? I don't think so." Luke huffed, "YOU'RE just being much too soft on him, Simeon!"

Then Luke turned back to Levi. "Obviously you were up until dawn playing games again last night."

"No, I wasn't." Argued Leviathan.

"Oh, you weren't?" Simeon arched an eyebrow. "And yet you're still tired?"

"Well, I wasn't gaming, but I didn't get much sleep," Levi admitted. "I spent the entire night with Kat, so I sort of ended up getting even less sleep than usual."

 _Don't just **say** it_. Kat thought, her cheeks flushed a dark red.

Luke's eyes widened, "Did you say you were with Kat-"

"The entire night?" Simeon looked just as surprised by this.

 _Why_ did he have to say this to the angels? Kat asked herself.

Luke blushed and clenched his fists, "Wh-What?! ....Y-You two didn't actually...!"

Simeon giggled at Luke's reaction. "Ahaha, you know, Luke, your face turned red as a beet."

Luke huffed, his cheeks still red, "How can you LAUGH at a time like this?!" He seemed to be having a freakout.

"Wait, what'd you say?" A voice from behind them came, tinged with the demonic energy of someone furious.

Levi jumped up, completely shocked.

"What did ya just say, Levi?" Mammon was in full demon form, the black energy dripping off him. An innocent smile was on his face trying to make him seem less menacing, but he was still _clearly furious_. "I didn't quite catch it, little buddy."

Simeon sighed deeply at this turn of events.

"Ugh, Great," Luke complained childishly.

Mammon's eyes darken and his fake smile vanishes, showing the anger he was holding back just barely. "Why don't you repeat that for your big brother, huh? It sounded like ya said somethin' about with Kat? All night long?"

Mammon waited only seconds for Levi to give a response. But Levi was incapable of finding the words fast enough.

"Levi, I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU!" Snarled Mammon, completely out of patience.

"Kat, run...!" Levi grabbed her hand, worried. When someone lost control, they are a **danger**. Especially to the human who just got stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kat looked at Levi for a split second before pulling away from him and turning back to Mammon, raising her voice. "Mammon! SIT BOY!" 

Mammon gasped as the pact forced him to the ground. He released a soft whimper as he was unable to keep his demon form up, reverting to his human form in his embarrassment. His cheeks turned red and he tried to save his pride, "...! Dammit! I didn't mean to do that! It was just... a reflex!"

Levi looked at Kat, upset. "Kat, let's go! Now's our chance!" He took her hand and dragged her away.

"Son of a... WAIT! I'm not done talkin' to you!" Mammon shouted at their retreating forms.

Levi and Kat got to the front of the school, out the front doors, and then the two of them were panting for breath. Kat held her sides, trying to slow her breathing and slow her heart rate.

Levi apologized in between breaths, "W-Wait a minute. I'm an... indoor person... Hard to... run like this..."

Kat panted and answered, "I mean... i-if you need a break... I could keep... keep going."

Levi was kind enough not to call Kat on that.

They both panted and wheezed until they were finally able to talk normally. "What do you say we skip class?" Kat suggested.

Levi gave her a pout, "Yeah, good idea. I mean, if we go back _now_ , I'm just gonna end up falling asleep again." He seemed to consider it for a few moments. "Don't push yourself too hard, Kat. You must be tired too, right?"

Kat smiled at Levi encouragingly.

"I mean, I know you didn't get much sleep last night," Levi admitted, blushing. "Neither of us did."

Kat bit her lip, before declaring, "I want to lay down and rest my head in your lap."

Levi's face immediately turned bright red. Not even trying to cover his face, he stutters, "I-I can't believe you just said that out of nowhere! That's so... sweet, and like... oh, wow. I-I don't even...!" 

Kat watched with interest as his blush deepened in color and spread to cover even more of his face.

"That's like, really cute and really hot at the same time! Why would you do this to me?!" He whined. But that wasn't to say he disagreed, as he sat down on the bench and called her over, "...Okay then. Come here next to me."

Kat got on the bench, resting her head in his lap and getting herself comfortable. She looks up at Levi, and his innocent smile.

"Good night, Kat." He told her gently, before letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
